The present disclosure generally relates to chairs having a seat and a seatback and at least one pivoting ganging arm. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to chairs that include pivoting ganging arms that are movable into and between a storage position in which the ganging arm is positioned beneath the seat and an operative position in which the ganging arm extends laterally from one side edge of the seat.
Typically, low cost stacking chairs are used to create rows of seating, and often, the chairs include some type of ganging mechanism that joins, couples, and/or “gangs” the chairs together to define the desired rows. Various types of ganging devices have been developed to link chairs together in such a manner. However, many of these ganging devices include some type of bracket that extends from the side of the chair, which can create problems when the chairs are not used in a ganged application.
The present inventors have recognized that conventional low cost stacking chairs do not include chair ganging devices that can be selectively moved into and between the storage position and the operative position. Accordingly, the present inventors have developed the ganging arms of the present disclosure that can be selectively moved into and between a storage position in which the ganging arm is positioned beneath the seat of the chair and an operative position in which the ganging arm extends from one of the side edges of the seat.